This invention relates to light fixtures having sockets that accommodate lamps of varying lengths.
Light fixtures for use with fluorescent lamps are typically designed to accommodate a fluorescent lamp having a standard length. The typical fluorescent lamp has two pin contacts on each end that mate with electrical contacts in each lamp socket. Installation of the lamp in the lamp sockets can be difficult if the lamp is shorter or longer than the standard length since the lamp must be carefully positioned and rotated within a rigid assembly with close tolerances that may damage the lamp sockets or the lamp if the installation is not performed correctly.
Since the lamp has contacts that must be correctly seated in the lamp socket, an adapter may be used between the socket and the lamp to install a shorter length lamp. Otherwise, the lamp contacts may not maintain proper surface contact with the lamp socket. Without an adapter, the contacts on shorter lamps may be exposed, which can create the potential for electrical shorts or shocks.
In one general aspect, a lamp length compensation system includes a lamp socket, a retention clip, and a flexible member. The retention clip has a movement stop and is mounted to a wall to slideably retain the lamp socket between the wall and the movement stop. The flexible member also is mounted to the wall and flexedly contacts the lamp socket.
Implementations may include one or more of the following features. For example, the lamp length compensation system may include a pair of retention clips. Each retention clip may include a retention wall and a bottom wall attached to the retention wall to slideably retain the lamp socket. The angle between the retention wall and the bottom wall may define an acute angle.
The lamp socket may include sides having insert wings. The retention clips may slideably retain the insert wings. The lamp socket also may include a slot to insert lamp contacts and contact retainers to retain the lamp contacts.
A platform may be mounted to the wall to support the lamp socket. The lamp socket may have a base and the platform may contact the base to limit the range of travel of the lamp socket between the wall and the movement stop. The lamp socket also may have a lip that contacts the bottom of the retention clip. The lamp length compensation system may be installed as part of a light fixture. The components of the lamp length compensation system may be mounted to a side wall of the light fixture.
In another general aspect, installing a lamp length compensation system includes mounting a retention clip having a movement stop to a wall of a light fixture, mounting a flexible member to the wall, and installing a lamp socket in the retention clip to slideably retain the lamp socket with the flexible member flexedly contacting the lamp socket.
Implementations may include one or more of the features noted above and one or more of the following features. For example, installing the lamp length compensation system may include installing a fluorescent lamp in the lamp socket. Installing the lamp socket may include aligning the lamp socket below the retention clip and sliding the lamp socket toward the retention clip.
In another general aspect, a light fixture may include a wall and a lamp length compensation system. The lamp length compensation system includes a pair of retention clips mounted to the wall and a flexible member attached at one end to the wall.
Implementations may include one or more of the following features. The retention clips may be configured to slideably retain a lamp socket. The retention clips may include movement stops and the retention clips may slideably retain the lamp socket between the wall and the movement stops.
The flexible member may be configured to flexedly contact the lamp socket. The flexible member may include a springboard having a base and a lever. The base may be mounted to the wall and the lever may be configured to flexedly contact the lamp socket. The lamp length compensation system can be configured to allow a light fixture to accommodate lamps of varying length. The lamp length compensation system can be used to retrofit an existing light fixture or it may be incorporated as a component part of a manufactured light fixture.
The details of one or more implementations are set forth in the accompanying drawings and the description below. Other features and advantages will be apparent from the description, the drawings, and the claims.